Tube
by Nanda Yukimura
Summary: [Última parte de O Homem do Elevador]Gente,vocês não vão acreditar em cada babado que rola no metrô!Eu e o meu maninho Bankotsu temos tantas fofocas pra contar!Ei!Bankotsu, volta aqui!


**Tube**** é uma gíria que os jovens americanos dão para o metrô.**

_Fanfic dedicada à Soraa._

-

-

_Olhou diretamente para ela.Estreitou o olhar,passando os olhos por toda a sua extensão.De costas,parecia tão indefesa e frágil.Descruzou os braços,passou a mão no cabelo desarrumado -desarrumando mais ainda- e caminhou lentamente em sua direção.Dessa vez iria conseguir!_

_Chegou,pensou em um jeito de pegá-la de jeito e acabou pegando-a pela cintura.Ela agitou-se mas acabou ficando parada.Passou a mão pelas pernas dela,alisando-a.Abriu seu botão e zíper devagarzinho.Entrou devagarzinho,temendo não conseguir._

_Ia lentamente,temendo machucar.Penetrou mais,chegando quase ao fundo;parou.Gemeu um pouquinho,mas não desistiu.Forçou um pouco e passou pela coxa,chegando finalmente aonde queria._

_Ajeitou-se,mexendo um pouco o quadril.Pronto,a pior parte já havia passado.Agora era só a parte final,e já estaria satisfeita.Fechou o botão e o zíper,num movimento contrário ao que fez de início.Doeu um pouco,na verdade ainda lhe doía,mas estava feliz!Tinha ficado apertado mas havia finalmente conseguido!_

_Pulou contente e se olhou no espelho.Sim,sim havia conseguido!_

_Kagome finalmente entrou naquela calça 38!_

_-_

_-_

_Terceiro capítulo__: O tipo certo de cara errado! (E de mulher também)_

Kagome terminou de passar a maquiagem,olhando-se no espelho do banheiro.Sorriu,afastando-se e ajeitando a blusa.Passou a mão carinhosamente na calça.

-Você está tão linda hoje. – disse com a voz emocionada,para a calça.Se Inuyasha falava com si mesmo,ela falava com suas roupas.Vai entender...

Só faltava uma coisa.A mais difícil.

Andou até o quarto,encontrando o hanyo jogado na cama,completamente nu,com um lençol cobrindo sua cintura para baixo.O cabelo estava todo na cara e escorria uma baba do canto da boca aberta. "É com isso que eu estou vivendo?" pensou irônica,dando um suspiro logo depois.Sem opção aproximou-se da cama e foi até um dos lados. Chacoalhou levemente seu ombro.

- Inu...Inu! – chacoalhou mais forte –Acorda homem!Inuyasha!

Ele pegou seu pulso,puxando-a bruscamente para deitar na sua frente,de costas para ele.

-Ô mulher irritante! – ele balbuciou,segurando com força sua cintura e passando uma perna pela sua.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ AMASSANDO A MINHA CALÇA! –O hanyo enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro com força.Ela se soltou e ficou de joelhos em cima do colchão.

-Não precisa gritar sua escandalosa! – disse com a voz abafada.

-É só assim que você entende alguma coisa! – resmungou num tom de voz mais baixo.

Ele virou de barriga para cima,e ela pode notar um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios,apesar de seus olhos estarem fechados.

-Eu sei uma maneira...- dizendo isso,pegou na lateral da sua barriga –não na cintura onde a tão importante calça estava- e puxou o corpo feminino para cima do seu,encaixando-a em sua cintura,uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo -...de eu entender uma coisa – continuou sorrindo.

-Ainda não entendo como você é rápido...-ela murmurou mais para si mesma do que pra ele –E olha só!Você me desarrumou toda!Agora eu vou levar mó tempão para me arrumar de novo!

- Ué,aonde você vai? – Tirou uma mão de sua cintura para coçar o ouvido.

-Na festa da Sango,Inu!Você não se lembra? – ela pôs a mão no peito dele,fazendo carinho.

Ele ficou em silêncio uns momentos –Ah,claro!Como eu podia esquecer? - "Quem diabos é Sango?"

-E lembra que você tinha prometido me levar,né? – ela encostou os braços no peito dele,esticando as mãos até seu ombro.

Ele passou mais tempo ainda em silêncio.

Bom,o silêncio não ajudaria em nada,ela sabia que ele não estava dormindo – O quê? – resolveu falar.

- Lembra aquele dia que nós...hum...no cinema? – Ele podia jurar que ela estava vermelhinha.Se não estivesse com tanta preguiça,abriria os olhos só pra ver.

Ele sorriu – Lógico!

-Então,eu te falei!E você concordou. – começou a massagaer seus ombros.

- Concordei é? –Bocejou propositalmente,reunindo forças para levantar a mão e começar a acariciar o rosto da garota. – Ah...Kagome,eu preciso pegar as chaves, me trocar,ir até a garagem...

-Mas vai ser divertido Inu!Vamos!

- Kagome...- lamentou-se. - Eu não quero nem te levar,muito menos ficar na festa – baixou sua mão para o colo da garota,brincando com o dedo.

-Por favor Inu vai ser divertido – ela estava se segurando para não gemer,já que ele contornava seus seios com os dedos.Era incrível como ele ainda a excitava com pequenos movimentos.Querendo provocá-lo,mexeu-se um pouquinho para frente,arrancando um gemido seu.

-Tudo bem,eu te levo – ela sorriu e inclinou-se para frente,beijando a bochecha dele.Kagome levantou e foi até o armário para pegar uma roupa para ele.O meio-youkai se sentou,abrindo finalmente os olhos e coçando-os.

-Ah vai ser tão divertido!Todo mundo vai estar lá!A Sango,o Miroku,a Kagura,Tsubaki,o Naraku...

-Não vou mais – ele se deitou novamente,cobrindo-se até a cabeça.

-O que foi Inuyasha?!Você falou que ia! – ela foi até ele,puxando o lençol para descobrir seu rosto.

-É,mas você não falou que esse Naraku ia -ele resmungou,novamente de olhos fechados.

-Ah qual é Inuyasha!Você só o viu uma vez e já não gosta dele?

-Ele me irrita e fica dando aquela risada de porco dele só para me provocar.Sem contar o jeito psicopata que ele te olha!

-Inuyasha...-disse numa voz contida.Queria tanto gritar com ele,mas se o fizesse,ele não a levaria – Vamos...você nem precisa falar com ele.

-Não.

-Por favor.Só me levar então?

Ele bufou – E quem disse que você vai? –ele abriu os olhos a tempo de ver ela estreitando os seus.Sem (demonstrar) medo continuou – Eu falei que não gosto do modo que ele te olha. Comigo já foi assim,imagina sem?

-Inuyasha eu não vou deixar de ir numa festa só porque um cara fica me olhando estranho – ela debochou – E além do mais,eu não sou filha sua pra você ficar me dizendo o que fazer ou não. –ela cruzou os braços,numa voz dura.

-Eu sou seu namorado.E posso sim,dizer o que você deve ou não fazer.E você não vai.Fim de papo.

Ou não.

Kagome ficou quinze segundos,olhando-o,as emoções em seu rosto variando entre perplexa para raivosa e realmente raivosa.Respirou fundo,sentindo alguma coisa dentro de si ferver, até chegar a sua boca. Com os olhos semi cerrados,pegou a primeira coisa que viu – o pobre do controle remoto na cabeceira – e começou a golpeá-lo na cabeça,peito e braços do namorado.

-NÃO ME DIGA O QUE FAZER!

-Ai ai!Pára com isso,sua doida!! – ele tentou se proteger com os braços,em vão.

-Eu não vou ficar te obedecendo só porque agora você se rotula meu namorado!EU NÃO SOU PROPRIEDADE SUA! – continuou batendo até ele se levantar – com o lençol envolto precariamente na cintura – e pegar seu pulso,segurando seus golpes.

-Mulher,quer se acalmar?!! – ele gritou,olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

-Não!Eu não vou me acalmar!! – num golpe baixo (baixíssimo) ela chutou o seu... "amigo".Isso acabou com as suas forças,fazendo ele cair pesadamente no colchão com a mão no lugar gravemente ferido.

-...que...golpe...baixo...-ele conseguiu murmurar

-Ah mas eu vou nessa festa! – ela disse ignorando-o.Saiu andando pelo quarto até chegar no banheiro,onde começou a se arrumar novamente – E nenhum "namorado" idiota vai me impedir!

-Hei,eu estou sofrendo aqui! – ele elevou a voz para ela escutá-lo.

- E eu vou beber,me divertir e dançar muito com o Naraku!! – continuou sem se importar com ele.Saiu do banheiro,parando na porta do quarto.Inuyasha levantou o olhar para encará-la.

-Você não vai fazer isso...

-Ah eu vou ,meu bem!Não duvide de mim – virou de costas e foi embora.

-Ei Kagome!Kagome! – escutou a porta da frente sendo aberta – Maldição! – ele levantou-se rapidamente,pegou uma bermuda surrada que estava jogada no chão,uma camisa qualquer e calçou os chinelos – Kagome!Espera!

Foi correndo até a porta,encontrando-a aberta.Bateu depois de sair e foi para o elevador. "Droga,já desceu!" pensou frustrado.Desceu correndo os trinta andares,chegando ao saguão esbaforido.Ela havia acabado de sair do prédio.

-Mulher!!! – ele gritou,saindo correndo atrás dela

-Boa noite,senhor Inuyasha! – disse Houjo com um sorriso radiante.Estava feliz com a sua desgraça?

-Boa noite o ...-Inuyasha despejou os piores palavrões para o coitado do porteiro,enquanto saía para a rua.

Kagome tremeu ao sentir o frio da noite.Bufou,olhando em volta,à procura de um táxi mas não havia nenhum.Nem ônibus passava.Na verdade,a rua estava muito parada,muito estranho para a cidade de Tóquio,sempre tão movimentada. Olhou para o relógio da rua que mostrava serem dez para a meia-noite e onze graus.Escutou o grito de Inuyasha novamente e estreitou os olhos,nervosa.

Começou a correr sem direção,sem querer falar com aquele...idiota,para não dizer outra coisa.Atravessou a rua e encontrou uma escada que levava para o subsolo. "O metrô!!" Desceu as escadas rapidamente e encontrou o lugar também vazio.Enquanto ia remexendo na bolsa para encontrar um bilhete,um cara lhe barrou a entrada para as catracas.

-Desculpe moça,mas o metrô já está fechando – ele disse educadamente.

-Quem disse isso?

Ele apontou para uma placa onde estava escrito: 'Esta estação fecha exatamente à meia-noite'.

-A senhora vai ter que voltar.-ele disse novamente,fechando o portão e pegando uma enorme corrente no chão.

-Por favor,você tem que me deixar entrar. – ela ouviu novamente o grito do namorado,agora mais perto "Mas que cara mais irritante!" - A minha irmã está do outro lado da cidade,e está dando a luz. – o homem parou de enrolar a corrente. – E eu sou a única que posso fazer o parto dessa acriança!Eu sou médica!Ela não confia em mais ninguém,por favor!

-...eu não sei...-ele disse inseguro.Olhou novamente para a moça.Ela aprecia bastante desesperada – Tudo bem,pode ir.Ainda tem um trem funcionando.- disse abrindo e sorrindo para ela.

-Obrigada senhor...-olhou para o crachá dele -...Bankotsu!

-De nada,de nada.- ela passou por ele. Colocou o bilhete na catraca e passou para o outro lado.Ele balançou a cabeça,pensando o quanto era bom com as pessoas,quando escutou um chamado.Era a moça de novo.

-Desculpe,mas sabe pra que lado é a casa de Sango? – ela perguntou sorridente.

-

-

Entrou correndo no local,chegando a tempo de ver Kagome olhar para trás e sair correndo escadas abaixo em direção ao trem.

-Mulher! – ele gritou.Ela não voltou;ele bufou irritado e voltou a segui-la.Viu um cara fechando o portão com um cadeado,impedindo a passagem.Ele encostou-se ao portão – Ei,trancinha!Abre isso!

Educado não?

-Desculpe moço – o cara disse,olhando-o com superioridade – Mas a estação já fechou.

-E porque diabos você deixou ela entrar?! – ele gritou,agitando os braços.

-A irmão dela está parindo e ela é a única que pode fazer o parto.

-Eu sou o assistente dela!Preciso ir também! – mentiu,colocando as mãos na grade.

-E porque ela estava fugindo de você? – diante do silêncio do outro,ele sorriu vitorioso.

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça,respirando profundamente.Antes que o funcionário pudesse lhe perguntar qualquer coisa,ele passou os braços pelas grades e pegou o pescoço do homem.Ele segurou suas mãos,desesperado.

-Eu já disse que quero entrar!- ele gritou,puxando o homem para bater a cara no portão – Você entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?!! – Bankotsu,tremeu ao se deparar com o olhar assassino do rapaz.Na verdade,muito parecido com o seu antigo chefe,o ...- ABRE ESSE MALDITO PORTÃO!

Tremendo,ele abriu,deixando-o passar.Inuyasha, além de não agradecer,ainda pulou as catracas.

-Hoje não é meu dia...-o funcionário coçou a cabeça,desamparado,ouvindo o grito do homem novamente.

-

-

-Esse metrô não chega...- Kagome murmurou,espiando as escadas para ver se um certo alguém descia.

Ela suspirou cansada;olhando para o relógio da estação.O metrô,trazendo um vento suave e seu típico cheiro,surgiu no final dos trilhos,diminuindo gradativamente a velocidade.Antes que ele parasse totalmente,ela escutou o grito de Inuyasha.Sem olhar para trás,saiu correndo para o final da estação,onde tinha os últimos vagões.O metrô parou e abriu as portas e ela entrou correndo na última,esperando as portas se fecharem para ele não entrar.

Sorriu quando o apito soou e virou-se para olhar o resto do vagão.Estava vazio,exceto por uma senhora e um menino sentados e...

-Inuyasha...-ela sussurrou,raivosa.

Ele deu um sorrisinho,acenando para ela com as pontas dos dedos.Estava disfarçando o cansaço e a dor que sentia na lateral do estômago.Por sorte,conseguiu entrar na primeira porta do vagão de Kagome no último segundo.Ela estreitou os olhos e quase caiu quando o metrô começou a andar.Sentou-se do lado da senhora,tentando ignorar Inuyasha ,que dava risinhos. Cruzou as pernas e braços e olhou para o lado oposto ao que ele estava.

Ele caminhou lentamente pelo vagão,passando as mãos pelas barras de ferro_**(1)**_ que ficavam no meio do corredor.Parou em frente à garota,que ainda se recusava a olhá-lo.Sem opção,sentou no banco que ficava de frente,ao lado do menino. Cruzou os braços e olhava-a fixamente,sem tirar o sorriso zombeteiro do rosto.

-Sabe – ele começou.Passou a língua nos lábios quando ela estremeceu ao ouvir sua voz –a casa da Sango é para o noroeste.E a gente está indo para o sul.

Ela vacilou,olhando para ele chocada.Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e piscou.A garota fez um bico enorme e passou a olhar para o lado novamente,bufando diversas vezes.

-Tá bom,você não vai falar comigo,eu também não falo com você.

**Alguns segundos depois...**

-Sou eu quem deveria estar bravo com você – ele disse novamente.Virou-se para o menino,vestido de maloqueiro.– Ela chutou uma parte... delicada do meu corpo.

O garoto,que olhava para Inuyasha com indiferença,arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo – E você tá legal,cara?

- Viu?Até o garoto se preocupa comigo – ele apontou para o menino.Kagome o olhou de lado – E nem minha própria mulher se preocupa – ele abaixou a cabeça e balançou para os lados,pesaroso.O menino o imitou,olhando para Kagome chocado.

-Pois é.E tem caras,minha senhora – ela disse alto,virando-se para a velhinha do seu lado – Que além de rotularem suas companheiras como objetos,ficam com a idéia ridícula de que outros homens,só porque elas são "deles",não possam olhá-las!

A senhora balançou a cabeça concordando, e deu um olhar feio para Inuyasha.

- E tem mulheres,moleque – continuou ele – que,apesar da preocupação do seu "companheiro",continuam andando com maníacos prontos para atacá-la. – o menino cruzou os braços,concordando novamente com ele.

- É cara...tipo,eu tinha uma ficante...

- E tem homens – Kagome o interrompeu – que não admitem que sentem ciúmes e ficam insistindo que as amizades das mulheres é que estão erradas!

-É verdade minha jovem – a velhinha disse – Eu tinha um marido,que Deus o tenha agora,que não me...

- E tem mulheres que armam um barraco só porque o namora...quer dizer,o "companheiro" – fez aspas com a mão – reencontrou uma velha amiga.

-Pelo menos,eu admito. – ela disse,olhando finalmente para ele. – E quem é que expulsou o Kouga a tapas lá de casa,só porque ele foi buscar uma roupa que esqueceu ?

Chegaram em uma estação.Kagome,que planejava descer e mudar de direção,esqueceu completamente.

-Ah Kagome,pelo amor de Deus!- ele rodou os olhos,levantando as mãos – Todo homem faz isso!Finge que esqueceu uma roupa,daqui a pouco esqueceu um terno,toma um café e pimba!Volta pro apartamento assim! – estalou os dedos.

As portas se fecharam e o metrô recomeçou a andar.De repente,brecou e ficou vários minutos parado,recomeçando a andar normalmente depois.Não que eles percebessem,é claro.

- Fala sério! – ela se inclinou para ele – Ele realmente se esqueceu da blusa!Ele não é esse tipo de homem!Aposto que você é! Com um ego tão grande como o seu,não suportaria que uma mulher te desse o fora!

- Agora vai ficar defendendo ele é?! – ele se inclinou para ela também – Não se esqueça que ele te chifrou Kagome.

A feição dela mudou rapidamente,devido à surpresa.Inuyasha nunca falara assim com ela.Ele ficou com vontade de dar um tapa em si mesmo. Ficaram se encarando;ele abrindo a boca diversas vezes,mas sem dizer nada.

- Cara...você falou que não ia dizer nada.- o menino disse – Que mancada!

Voltaram a encostar-se ao banco,sem se olharem.Inuyasha deu um peteleco no garoto e cruzou os braços,olhando de vez em quando para a namorada.Kagome colocou as mãos entre as pernas e olhava para baixo,balançando o pé.

-Ei mocinha...-a senhora a chamou.- Já aprendeu a fazer tricô? – lhe sorriu bondosamente.

- Não – ela balbuciou.

- Olha ,é fácil.Você faz uma meia-cheia,meia tricô (?) e por assim vai... – ela fez e mostrou para Kagome

-Nossa,que fácil! – ela sorriu,olhando o cachecol da mulher.

-Você quer tentar? – ela lhe estendeu a peça de roupa.

-Hum...quero! – pegou da mão da senhora.

Inuyasha não era hipócrita.Nesse um ano de relacionamento,diversas vezes já pensara em terminar com Kagome.Eram completamente diferentes.Não gostavam do mesmo tipo de música,do mesmo tipo de comida e não tinham quase nenhum interesse em comum.Brigavam constantemente e quando ela estava de T.P.M. ,ele tinha que dormir no sofá. Era completamente desastrada e chantagista.E chata,quando queria ser.

Mas era isso.Seu sorriso,que fazia ele não ir embora. Sua insistência em dormir abraçada a ele,já que o quarto ainda não tinha abajur e ela tinha aquele medo infantil do escuro.O jeito que ela organizava as coisas dele de noite,porque sabia que ele esqueceria alguma de manhã.

Aquele cheiro doce que só ela tinha.O modo como segurava sua mão quando sentia medo de algum filme de terror.E os seus beijos e jeito de fazer amor.Eram...únicos.

Ela era única.

Uau.

Inuyasha apoiou a cabeça na mão e ficou olhando - sem saber - apaixonadamente para ela.Ela estava destruindo o cachecol da velhinha,mas ainda sim tentava tricotar.Percebendo o olhar sobre si,ela se virou curiosa,encontrando _aquele_ olhar dele.Sentiu seu coração disparar e ficou sem saber o que fazer.A senhora (de nome Kaede) lhe chamou a atenção e ela voltou a fazer o tricô,com a bochecha vermelha.

- Ei cara...- o garoto chamou,baixinho – Acho que vocês não deveriam brigar tanto...tipo,ela é mó bonita e tal... e parece ser mó legal também...sei lá...

Inuyasha sorriu. – Humph!Fala como se tivesse experiência nisso – falou brincando,fingindo estar bravo. Pegou a cabeça no menino e fez cafuné.

-Ei cara,pára aí!!! – o menino tentou se soltar.

- O que você está ouvindo aí? – ele perguntou,notando os fones de ouvido do Ipod dele.

-Aerosmith. – sorriu,fazendo um gesto de roqueiro. _**(2)**_

-Que legal!Você viu que eles estavam fazendo uma turnê na América do Sul,acho que no Brasil?

-Vi,mano!Putz,eu queria ter ido!Mas velho,você não sabe...

Kagome desviou os olhos do seu desastre para olhar para eles.Inuyasha ria e o garoto (de nome Shippou) continuava a sua história.E enquanto ria,tinha aquela irritante mania de se segurar nos outros,como se estivesse morrendo ao fazer isso.

Abandonando seu fiasco têxtil,Kagome parou para analisar o "namorado". Como se metera em uma enrascada daquelas?Olhe!Ele nem sabia se vestir direito. Camisa social com chinelos.E nem arrumava o cabelo mais, parecia um ninho prateado.Sorte de serem lisos!

Não arrumava a casa,roncava que nem um tanque de guerra e ainda falava durante o sono quando chegava estressado. Ficava o domingo inteiro em frente à televisão,assistindo futebol e coçando o saco.Por assim dizer.

Odiava,por algum motivo,a Internet. Era mal educado,grosso e insensível a maior parte do tempo.Já a fez chorar e pensar em terminar o relacionamento.

Mas era nesses momentos que ele a surpreendia mais.Ele voltava com as orelhinhas baixas e pedia-lhe desculpas.Passava a mão no seu rosto e murmurava palavras carinhosas.

Quando em um dia,por acaso,ela disse que nunca tinha ganhado um único ursinho de pelúcia em toda vida,ele fez questão de dar pra ela um a cada dia da semana,por três meses seguidos,enchendo o quarto deles com bichinhos.

Ele era único.

-...mas sabe,ele foi o melhor dos meus cinco maridos.Pena que teve de ir embora tão cedo...- Kagome olhava para a senhora,sem realmente olhá-la.

-Ahãm – ela concordou sem pensar.

-Mas voltando ao assunto,você tem jeito para a coisa. – a velha olhou para o desastre que a garota fez no seu lindo cachecol.Deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Ah não. – Kagome riu,constrangida. – Eu sei que sou uma desastrada.Desculpe por estragar seu cachecol.

-Não,não.Tudo bem.Pode ficar com você. – Kaede estendeu a peça.

-Sério?

-Sim.Não posso dar pra minha filha um cachecol feio assim. – completou com uma careta.

Kagome sorriu amarelo.Pegou a peça,pensando em enforcar a pobre velhinha com ela.Sorriu e agradeceu.

-Ah minha estação – ela falou,quando o maquinista anunciou no microfone.A velha se segurou no braço de Kagome e levantou-se.

-Eu vou com a senhora!Preciso ir para noroeste! – Kagome se levantou,empolgada.

Inuyasha,entretido na conversa,levantou as orelhas.

-Não,não minha filha.Você está muito longe do noroeste.E eu não sei como ir pra lá.O jeito é perguntar ao maquinista quando chegar no fim da linha.

-Ou mais fácil,ao seu namorado. – o hanyo disse desinteressado,olhando para cima.

Kagome deu um muxoxo. Concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se novamente –Eu espero o fim da linha. – disse.

Inuyasha bufou e a velha riu.As portas se abriram depois que um apito soou.

-Tchau querida!Vamos,filho! – ela disse antes de sair.

-Filho?!! – Kagome e Inuyasha gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim,meu filho.Shippou – ela disse,como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.O menino andou de cabeça baixa até ela – Porque?Vocês acham que eu estou muito velha para ter um filho?! – O casal balançou a cabeça,com medo do olhar da velhinha. – Venha.O seu pai está nos esperando.- e saíram.

Inuyasha e Kagome se olharam de olhos arregalados,esquecidos da briga.De repente,começaram a rir.

-Esses velhotes de hoje não tem jeito – ele disse entre risos.

-Não é? – ela parou de rir – Inu,imagina eles na... – ela arregalou os olhos.

Inuyasha imitou seu gesto e caíram na risada de novo.Ele se levantou e sentou do lado dela,passando o braço pelo seu ombro.

-Que bom que você não está mais brava. – disse,rindo ainda.

Ela parou.Ele previu que coisa boa não era.

-Mas é claro que eu estou brava! – tirou as mãos dele do seu ombro e levantou. Começou a andar pelo vagão – Até parece que vai ser fácil assim!Dessa vez,as coisas vão ser do meu jeito!

Mal ela terminou de falar e o metrô parou.

Sim,sim.Parou.

O breque foi usado de repente,fazendo Kagome ir para frente e ter que se segurar numa das barras de ferro.A luz piscou e apagou,trazendo a escuridão completa ao vagão.Inuyasha escutou o surpreso gritinho de Kagome e levantou-se.Enxergou-a (graças ao seu poder de youkai) agarrada à barra de ferro,encolhida no chão.

- Kagome...-ele chamou,aproximando-se.

-Inu...- ela sussurrou baixo,a voz de quem iria chorar.

Inuyasha sabia do pavor que ela tinha do escuro e sempre que estavam na escuridão,procurava acalmá-la e fazê-la superar isso.Mas ela nunca o fazia,sempre se desesperava.

Como naquele dia do elevador.

- Calma,eu estou aqui – ele se agachou perto dela e tocou seu ombro.Ela imediatamente se agarrou a ele,pendurando-se no seu pescoço.

- Eu sei que você acha bobo – Kagome murmurou com voz de criança, fechando os olhos.

-Não,não acho – se sentou,trazendo-a para o seu colo.Ela se acomodou,enterrando a cabeça no peito dele.

-Kagome...eu...eu - como era difícil dizer certas coisas! – Eu...não quis dizer...aquilo – terminou baixo.

Ela demorou a responder – Eu sei.Não importa.

Inuyasha suspirou.Ela estava mentindo.Ele a conhecia o suficiente pra isso.

Mais do que o suficiente.

- Eu só queria dizer...- bufou. – ...Droga...me desculpa!

A garota arregalou os olhos,surpresa.Depois do coração se acalmar,ela sorriu,deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Tudo bem. – sussurrou.

Ficaram em silêncio uns instantes até o hanyo começar a cantar uma música infantil de um anime,passando a mão no cabelo da moça.Ela sorriu agradecida e acariciou a outra mão dele.

Quando iam se beijar,a luz reacendeu.Eles se levantaram e examinaram ao redor,os olhos ainda se acostumando com a claridade repentina.Mas o metrô não voltou a funcionar.

-O que será... – Kagome ia perguntar quando o barulho nada alto da campainha do metroviário tocou.

-Alô?Oi genteee! – uma voz estridente,escandalosa e afeminada (Meu Deus!Isso era um homem?!) encheu o aposento –Ai,será que tem alguém aí?Os espelhos refletores quebraram,não sei se alguém entrou! Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha aqui!

Kagome e Inuyasha se olharam com as sobrancelhas levantadas.Era esse o metroviário que anunciara as estações até agora?

-Bom,então.Tivemos uns probleminhas técnicos aqui,mesmo aquele bobo do Bankotsu falando que não teria mais!Mas eu sempre falo pra ele "Maninho,nós precisamos consertar logo esse metrô!" Mas ele nunca me escuta!

Inuyasha levantou os braços,com evidente raiva.Seguiu-se um monólogo do maquinista,contando de como os irmãos dele (aparentemente uma cambada) nunca escutavam seus comentários,por ser **a** caçula.

- Ai ai.Acho que vamos ficar parados aqui até os técnicos virem pra cá arrumar!Hum,mas eu não gosto de esperar!Se bem que tem aquele gatinho que sempre vem de blusa colada!Ai ai até hoje eu me lembro do dia que eu estava no supermercado e...

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha,tentando não ouvir sobre o dia do supermercado e encontrou o hanyou olhando para cima,talvez procurando alguma caixa de som para destruir.Quando não encontrou,colocou as mãos nas orelhas,grudando-a na cabeça.Para sorte deles,ele abandonou o microfone e entrou no primeiro vagão,à procura de pessoas.

- Bicha idiota – ele murmurou entre os dentes.

-Ah Inu!Agora não vamos saber o que aconteceu no supermercado! – disse Kagome,colocando a mão na frente da boca para não rir.

- E porque diabos eu iria querer saber da história dele?!!

- Não sei.Não tem nada pra fazer. – ela disse angelicalmente,unindo as mãos e balançando o corpo para frente e para trás.

Ele a olhou de um modo provocante.

- Tem uma coisa que a gente pode fazer – disse,aproximando-se dela lentamente.Ela o olhou com ingenuidade. – Tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer no metrô.

A garota se assustou com o olhar que ele lhe dava.O que aquela cabeça maliciosa estava pensando?

**2 minutos depois**

Uma Kagome indignada,entediada e perplexa observava uma criancinha idiota correr de um lado para o outro do vagão,vez em vez pulando e se segurando nas barras de ferro.

Ela sentou num banco frustrada,pondo-se a olhar a janela que mostrava o infinito e chato túnel escuro que estavam.Apoiou a cabeça na mão e suspirou alto,assim talvez o hanyou escutasse.Olhou de esguelha para ele,mas só conseguiu se frustrar mais.Ele agora estava pulando que nem um chimpanzé pelos bancos.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos.E olha que tinha planos **muito** melhores para os dois.E que não incluía ficar imitando Tarzan no metrô japonês.

Sentiu ser puxada magicamente.Não,magia era muito mais sutil e gentil que essas mãos de garimpeiro.Ela estava sendo carregada como um...como um...

Saco de batatas!

- Me solta Inuyasha! – ela bateu as mãos nas costas dele.

Ele riu e a ajeitou nas costas.Subiu em um banco e a pôs no outro,ao seu lado.A garota bufou,olhando feio pra ele.Ele mordeu a boca,maroto, e deu um tapa no bumbum dela,fazendo estalo.

-Inuyasha!! –Ele gargalhou e pulou para o banco do lado.Seu plano deu certo.A garota gritou furiosa e pulou também,iniciando uma corrida de pega-pega.Em momentos,Kagome já não achava a idéia de Inuyasha idiota.Pelo contrário,estava se divertindo como nunca.

- Chega Inu! – ela disse cansada,sentando-se no banco de um dos extremos do metrô – Eu 'tô acabada! – continuou,pondo a mão na lateral da cintura.

- Velha! – zombou,mas também sentou,no outro extremo do metrô.Ouviu a risada feminina –Eu não estou cansado.Só estou descansando antes de cansar – explicou,deitando na fileira de quatro assentos.

-Sei,sei – ela disse debochada.Olhou de lado para o homem de chinelos.Seus olhos pararam nas barras de ferro ao longo do corredor.Ergueu a sobrancelha,dando um sorriso genioso.Ajeitou-se no assento,cruzando as pernas.

Fez um estalo com o dedo.Ele não percebeu.

Esperou um tempo,deu outro estalo,começando a bater o pé no chão.Ele levantou as orelhas.

Estalou os dedos novamente,ritmando com as batidas de seu pé e cantando à meia voz.Ele sorriu,olhando para cima.

Ela levantou a voz,passando a estalar os dedos com as duas mãos.Ele virou a cabeça,tentando identificar aquela música...onde tinha escutado? Era um desenho...mas...Sorriu abertamente.Reconheceu a música.

**A pantera cor-de-rosa**.

Kagome descruzou as pernas lentamente e se levantou,sem deixar de estalar os dedos.Olhava o hanyo deitado com um meio sorriso e avançou a passos lentos na sua direção.Ele estreitou o olhar,sentando-se,um meio sorriso na boca.

Passou as mãos nas barras,enquanto avançava.Agora não estalava mais os dedos,deixando a cargo de Inuyasha fazê-lo.Parou no meio do caminho.Deu meia-volta,segurando-se no suporte.Virou a cabeça de lado,passando as costas pelo metal.O olhar do meio-youkai escureceu e ele se ajeitou.

Ela retomou seu caminho,continuando a passos lentos.Passou a mão pela blusa de frio que vestia e desabotoou-a.Retirou sensualmente e jogou no chão.Parou novamente,as mãos acima da cabeça,segurando na haste.Levantou uma perna e rapidamente abaixou-a.Fez o mesmo com a outra e se agachou.Levantou-se bem devagar,sem desviar do contato visual que estavam tendo.

Inuyasha sentiu sua boca seca.Engoliu em seco,sem desviar do olhar sensual que ela lhe dava.Deu um sorriso torto "Maldita mulher." Pensou,vendo-a vir novamente.Desabotoava a camiseta preta que usava.O hanyo sentiu sua excitação aumentar mais ainda quando viu o colo desnudo da garota.

Ela sempre dava um jeito dele se apaixonar cada vez mais.

Ela riu da cara abobada que ele lhe fazia.Tirou as botas e foi até a última barra.Andou até Inuyasha e voltou,antes que ele lhe pegasse.Tirou finalmente a camiseta,jogando-a para o meio-youkai.Ele pegou e cheirou,sentindo seu maravilhoso perfume.Observou a namorada atentamente.

Ela deu meia volta,rindo quando quase tropeçou.Passou a mão pelos seios e pernas,contente da inquietação do namorado.Rebolou um pouco,jogando os cabelos de um lado para o outro.

Inuyasha não conseguia se controlar.Porque um simples strip-tease o deixava tão excitado? Quando ela se virou após ter tirado o sutiã,as mãos tapando os seios desnudos,ele não suportou mais.Levantou-se e pegou-a,levando para onde estava sentado antes.

-Você não toma jeito,não é? – sussurrou rouco,deitando por cima do corpo feminino.

Ela sorriu culposa,passando as mãos pelo pescoço dele.O meio-youkai passou a beijar seu pescoço com selvageria,mordendo e deixando o local dolorido.Sem qualquer tipo de carinho,levou as mãos logo ao fecho da calça jeans.Kagome se surpreendeu,já que ele nunca foi tão apressado daquele jeito e sempre era carinhoso nessas horas.Mas,não comentou nada e continuou acariciando os cabelos prateados dele.

Sem conseguir abrir o zíper - talvez pelo fato de estar afobado e apressado - ,Inuyasha suspirou frustrado e levantou a mão para rasgar de vez o tecido.Mas a mesma mão foi parar na sua orelha quando o grito da mulher ecoou em seus tímpanos.

- Mas o que foi? – questionou com os olhos arregalados.

- Você ia rasgar minha calça ! – murmurou,fazendo-o sentar e sentando-se também.Olhou para o hanyou afoito. – Inu...qual é a pressa?

Ele sorriu apesar de envergonhado e puxou-a para seu colo,delicadamente.Ao seu ver,é claro.

-Você não faz idéia como me deixa – sussurrou sensual em sua orelha,mordendo o lóbulo em seguida

Ela o abraçou,rindo – Temos todo o tempo do mundo,baby. – riu de sua própria fala – Além do que,você nem sequer me beijou ainda.

Entreolharam-se com seus típicos olhares irônicos,com aquelas pontadas de divertimento que só os dois tinham.Ele pôs a mão no rosto feminino,roçando levemente suas bochechas.Segurou seu queixo e trouxe para mais perto,selando os lábios.

Foi mais um de seus beijos quentes e excitantes,onde o carinho era esquecido pelos dois.Kagome tinha as mãos na nuca do rapaz,deixando-o arrepiado com suas carícias.A mão masculina passeava por suas costas nuas e as pontas de seu cabelo.A moça o abraçou pelo pescoço e ele a trouxe mais perto,fazendo os seios encostarem em si.

_Separaram-se o suficiente para se olharem.Ela mordeu a boca e sorriu,respirando ofegante.Inuyasha sorriu também e juntou os rostos,sem beijá-la.Ela abaixou uma das mãos e abriu o botão e o zíper da calça.Inuyasha ficou olhando-a se levantar e abaixar para tirar a calça._

_-Ainda não entendo essa sua fissura por roxo. – comentou,olhando a lingerie da namorada._

_Ela ajeitou a roupa íntima e sentou atrás dele.Retirou a camisa surrada e começou a beijar os ombros descobertos.Pegou no cabelo prateado,pondo sobre o ombro dele.Passou a língua aveludada por toda extensão de suas costas.Inuyasha fechou os olhos,sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo._

_Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele,passando os braços pela sua cintura._

_- Está gostando? – sussurrou,beijando a base do pescoço._

_Ele deu um gemido de satisfação._

_- Onde você aprende essas coisas? – ele segurou as mãos femininas instintivamente,após ela começar a arranhar-lhe o abdômen._

_- Por aí. – respondeu vagamente,rindo em seguida.Levantou o corpo e beijou-lhe a boca,apoiando-se nos ombros fortes._

_Ele a puxou e a fez sentar em seu colo,de costas pra ele._

_- Por aí? – passou as mãos pelas coxas dela,notando a sua maciez.O cheiro de sua pele era irresistível.Trouxe-a mais perto,fazendo encostar-se a seu membro enrijecido._

_Ela fez um som rouco com a garganta.Fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça,encostando-se às orelhas dele._

_Quando ele subiu a mão e começou a __acariciar__ seu ponto íntimo,ela não agüentou e gemeu alto.Levou o braço até os cabelos prateados e massageou,incentivando seu ato._

_O hanyou soltou um gemido rouco ao sentir as mãos carinhosas passarem em suas orelhas.Seu ponto fraco._

_Mordeu o pescoço de Kagome,sem deixar de acariciá-la.Sentiu o local mais úmido e apertou com força a cintura dela._

_- Inu... – ela pediu,com a voz ofegante. – Por favor..._

_Ele também não se agüentava mais.Desceu a peça de roupa que os separava e Kagome virou-se.Tirou rapidamente a bermuda e contemplou a fantástica ereção do homem._

_- Vem. – os olhos dele brilharam e um sorriso imperceptível passou pelos seus lábios._

_Ela sorriu também e aproximou-se. Segurou o queixo de Inuyasha e o beijou,sendo retribuída fervorosamente.Sentou de joelhos,uma perna de cada lado das dele.Desceu os beijos para seu pescoço enquanto ia,lentamente,juntando os corpos e iniciando a penetração._

_Ambos gemeram ao mesmo tempo e olharam-se com carinho.Kagome começou a se movimentar contra ele,num ritmo lento.Ele mordeu o canto da boca com força,pressionando as mãos no quadril dela._

_A moça segurava os ombros masculinos,gemendo baixinho.Encostou a cabeça no pescoço dele e dava pequenos beijos.Inuyasha passou as mãos pelos braços dela,chegando às mãos femininas. Começou a se movimentar no ritmo lento dela e o aumentou._

_- Inu...! - gemeu mais alto._

_Gotas de suor desciam pelo vale dos seios dela.Os cabelos grudavam na pele molhada.Os dedos se apertavam com força.Sussurros e gemidos eram os únicos sons ouvidos._

_Kagome entrelaçou as pernas ao redor das costas dele.Ele mordeu novamente o pescoço dela.Ambos sabiam que estavam chegando ao máximo do prazer.Kagome sussurrou seu nome antes de chegar ao êxtase._

_- Eu amo você. – ele sussurrou logo depois,chegando ao êxtase também._

_A respiração dela estava entrecortada,batendo em seu ombro.Os dedos ainda se mantinham unidos,com as palmas das mãos molhadas.Ele se afastou,olhando para os olhos azuis de Kagome.Os olhos dela brilhavam e um sorriso hesitante brincava em seus lábios.Segurou-lhe o rosto e a beijou carinhosamente._

Inuyasha encostou o corpo na parede ao lado da janela.A trouxe para sentar-se em seu colo, de lado.Passava as mãos fortes no rosto corado da namorada e no cabelo caído sobre o ombro.

- O que foi? – perguntou delicadamente. – Você geralmente gosta de conversar depois do sexo.

Os olhos se levantaram,mas não demonstravam vergonha pelo comentário anterior.Pelo contrário,as mãos dela passaram delicadamente pelo maxilar e boca masculinos.Um sorriso voltou aos lábios.

- Eu... – ela pausou.Ele esperou paciente pela continuação. – Eu amo você também.

Os olhos dele ficaram serenos e ele a beijou na testa.Encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito,acariciando as mechas do cabelo negro.

- Mas isso eu já sabia. – disse numa voz de zombaria.Não agüentou a brincadeira.

Ela bufou. – Você é um idiota. – bateu no peito dele.

Ambos riram.

* * *

Fechou a porta,trancando logo depois. Caminhou com pose e sem querer tropeçou.Riu e andou direito. 

Apertou o botão e enquanto não chegava,ajeitou os cabelos.Riu novamente do plano que armaram.

O apito irritante indicando que o elevador estava ali,soou.Ela sorriu e esperou as portas abrirem.

Quando assim se fez,a primeira coisa que viu foi um meio-youkai,encostado à parede com apenas um pé no chão.Ele levantou o olhar e deu um sorriso de lado.Descruzou os braços.

Ela entrou e ficou de costas para ele.Quando as portas se fecharam,uma mão passou roçando por sua cintura e ele respirou no pescoço dela.A mão apertou fortemente o botão escrito Parada Obrigatória.No mesmo instante o elevador estancou.

Ela virou-se dando o mesmo sorriso malicioso que o homem do elevador dava.No mesmo momento,se beijaram.

* * *

_**(1)-**_ Barra de ferro porque eu não sei o nome \o/.E também a idéia aqui são os metrôs americanos,que tem esses suportes nos corredores,paras as pessoas se segurarem,diferente dos daqui que são em cima (que faz a gente ficar todo amontoado u.ú) 

_**(2)-**_ Como a minha amiguinha Soraa (boba,desastrada e risonha xD) não sabia o que era Aerosmith,eu vou colocar aqui.Aerosmith é uma banda super famosa de rock,dos anos 70 ou 80.Eles vieram fazer um show aqui em São Paulo há algum tempo e me falaram que foi super legal

**Domo! o/**

**Há quanto tempo né? (dá sorriso amarelo).Eu sei que é um saco mas eu queria me desculpar pela demora xP.Esse capítulo demorou tanto pra fazer O.O Primeiro,que eu fiquei meses e meses ( e meses xD) pensando como seria esse último capítulo e depois que eu comecei a escrever,me veio um bloqueio.O.O Aí ela ficou parada por um mês,acho.Mas então,eu consegui terminar! \o/\o/**

**E...e eu sei que os metrôs japoneses não são assim (risada sem graça).São tão rápidos e sem tarados... (sonhando).Mas finjam que são assim o/!E imagina também,ter um motorista(?) que nem o Jakotsu? XDD**

**Enfim,o que acharam? Acho que esse é o que eu mais gostei dessa trilogia.E o hentai que eu menos demorei pra fazer (sorriso malicioso).E eu tive que cortar tantas partes da fic.O Inu e a Kagome discutima muito mais xD. Senão ia dar umas trinta páginas!(bate na testa)**

**Mas enfim,aos trancos e barrancos,aqui ela está! (musiquinha de circo)**

**Agradeço muito às pessoas que leram e agradecer mais ainda para quem comentou! o/**

**Se gostarem,comentem nessa também (ergue plaquinha de "reviews")xDD**

Agradecimentos à (quem não tem conta no ffn):

_**Agome chan **_; _**Bekinha**_ ; _**Lud **_; _**Isabella**_ ; _**Agome chan**_ (de novo xD) ; _**Karolzinha**_ ; _**Syuchan**_ (gostei da sugestão do livro de fantasias o// ) ; _**Dessa **_; _**Soraa**_ (Molhados xD.É pra você 8D) ; _**Jmsa**_ e _**Isadora Prado**_.

**Tchau gente o/ b****eijos!**

**Nanda Yukimura**


End file.
